


A trip to the market

by danae24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform, Text message story, mollock, silly drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danae24/pseuds/danae24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, John and Izzy Watson go to the market... What is the worst that could happen?</p>
<p>Text message ficlet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A trip to the market

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the silliness, but I read a post in Tumblr that asked the question of what would happen if your OTP lost their kid in a ballpit. So I decided to take the "prompt" and give it a more likely twist!
> 
> Hope you like it!

_10:02 AM_  - Going to the market with John and Izzy – SH

_10:03 AM_  - Remember that we need milk, and Toby needs more food – Molly xoxo

_10:03 AM_  - Got it. Milk, Cat Food, A new foot for more experiments – SH

_10:04 AM_  - I doubt you can get a human foot at the market. I'll see what I can do – Molly xoxo

_10:13 AM_  - Sherlock, where THE BLOODY HELL are you? - John W.

_10:13 AM_  - In the market, by the pet food aisle – SH

_10:13 AM_  - Okay, is Izzie with you? - John W.

_10:14 AM_  - No, I thought you were keeping an eye on her - SH

_10:14 AM_  - Well, I cannot find her. COME HELP ME, YOU GIT! - John W.

_10:14 AM_  - Go back to the last aisle you remember seeing her, I'll meet you there – SH

_10:15 AM_  - Speaking with management to see if anyone has seen her – John W.

_10:15 AM_  - Not much help there, the manager in turn was busy flirting with the cashier - SH

_10:15 AM_  - Right now is not a good time for your deductions. FIND MY DAUGHTER – John W.

_10:15 AM_  - BACK UP NEEDED, MARKET LOCATED AT BAKER ST, CHILD MISSING – SH

_10:16 AM_  – On our way, and this better not be a false alarm – D.I. Lestrade

_10:16 AM_  – Dear brother, do you need assistance finding your goddaughter?

_10:16 AM_  – Mycroft, stop being insufferable and declare code amber. - SH

_10:16 AM_  – Already done, Anthea is on her way to help search.

_10:18 AM_  – Sherlock, why is Mary calling me all frantic, something about you losing her baby? - Molly xoxo

_10:18 AM_  – Disregard, she is being too sentimental. Grant is already here with backup, Mycroft sent Anthea. Don't worry – SH

_10:18 AM_  – You both lost a toddler in the market? I'm already on my way – Molly xoxo

_10:18 AM_  – Don't forget to bring that foot you promised – SH

_10:18 AM_  – William Sherlock Scott Holmes, your goddaughter is missing, this is no time to think about experiments – Molly xoxo

_10:19 AM_  – Sherlock, please don't insult the employees, they are trying to help – John W.

_10:22 AM_  – I'm here, by the sweets aisle – Molly xoxo

_10:22 AM_  – Molly, please go find John, he seems to be overwhelmed by his emotions, not really helpful at locating at the moment, cannot handle that situation - SH

_10:23 AM_  – Love, were you carrying Izzie in your arms when you entered the market? - Molly xoxo

_10:23 AM_  – I think so, yes. Why is that relevant? - SH

_10:23 AM_  – Do you recall her falling asleep on the way to the market? - Molly xoxo

_10:23 AM_  – Sounds plausible, we were on our way back from a trip to the park – SH

_10:23 AM_  – Stop teasing me, Molly. WHY DOES THIS MATTER? - SH

_10:24 AM_  – Well, I just found Izzy fast asleep on a dog bed on the pet food aisle, covered with your coat – Molly xoxo

_10:24 AM_  – Oh yes, I now recall leaving her there while I got food for your silly cat, so technically, it was your fault- SH

_10:24 AM_  – Did you just blamed me for you losing Izzie? Say you're sorry! - Molly

_10:25 AM_  – I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Thank you for finding her. – SH

_10:25 AM_  – I think I will need more convincing about you being sorry. - Molly

_10:25 AM_  – Meet me at Baker St. after your shift. Kissing will be involved. Come if convenient - SH

_10:25 AM_  – If inconvenient, come anyways. It could be romantic. - SH


End file.
